Anima Draconis : The Soul of a Dragon
by DescendingAngel
Summary: Draco has to make an important decision about his future, Hermione tries to keep him from making a mistake they both end up on a journey that shows them things they never expected to see. Guest starring Snape and Lupin. NO romance. (complete)
1. Chapter 1

_Obviously anything you recognise isn't mine and I'm not making any money with it and so on._

_I hope you'll like this story and if you have the time please leave me a review, it's greatly appreciated._

  


Anima Draconis - The Soul Of A Dragon

  


Harry stumbled over the foot that had been placed in his way and fell face first onto the ground, dropping all his books and parchments. The ink bottle he had carried shattered into pieces and caused large black stains to spread over all his notes. Goyle snickered.

You're so stupid, Potter, you're too stupid to walk, better stay down there so you don't have to worry about falling anymore. The big Slytherin boy said and laughed. Harry was still on the floor and tried to gather his belongings when he saw Draco Malfoy pushing his friends Crabbe and Goyle aside in order to get into the classroom. Harry was surprised that he obviously didn't want to stay, watch him and throw some insults at him while he was crawling around on the ground.

Maybe he can find your brain somewhere down there while picking up his books. Draco instead hissed at his fellow Slytherin and walked into the classroom, leaving everyone stunned with surprise, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. They heard fast footsteps in the hallway and the Slytherins quickly followed Malfoy into the classroom while Ron dropped to his knees to help Harry gather his things.

Did I get that right? He asked. Malfoy insulting one of his friends instead of you, his favourite victim?

He must be sick or something, probably a high fever... Harry muttered and they both grinned.

They saw a shadow creeping over them and without looking up they knew Snape had arrived for their potions lesson. I am convinced you have a perfectly reasonable explanation ready for crawling around on the floor, but spare me with that please. The professor said in a low voice. Five points from Gryffindor, each of you, for being late. He added, stepped over the two boys and entered the classroom.

  


Draco didn't pay a lot of attention to his teacher, his friends or the Gryffindors sitting at the next table. Instead he kept staring down onto the wooden tabletop in front of him. After about twenty minutes of staring he pulled the piece of parchment from his pocket, unfolded it and read it for what must have been the hundredth time since the letter had arrived that morning. Every time he looked at it he felt more anxiety building up inside of him. Tomorrow would be the day. The first day of the rest of his life, as his father called it. Draco looked up to check if Crabbe was still working on their potion and then let his gaze travel to his teacher who was sitting at his desk in the front of the classroom, reading an essay. Snape had always been a close friend of his father so Draco had known him ever since he could remember. Still he was quite sure that regarding this issue he could not confide in him He knew that some people had started to doubt Snape's loyalties towards the Dark Lord but even if that was true, he probably still wouldn't betray his old friend Lucius. Snape looked up and their eyes met. Draco couldn't quite read his expression but he was sure that he did not show the pride and anticipation he had expected. But still, he couldn't tell him. If there was one thing he had learned from his father it was that you mustn't trust anyone. Snape lowered his eyes back onto the essay he had been reading and Draco went back to staring onto his table. He didn't even notice the suspicious looks Harry and his friends gave him.

What is it, Malfoy, think you don't even have to look at that potion in order to get a perfect grade from Snape? Ron whispered and sneered at him

Malfoy didn't react but Snape did. Rather concentrate on your work, Mr. Weasley. He said without looking up and Ron turned back to his potion.

  


Mr. Malfoy? Snape called after the students when they were leaving the classroom at the end of the lesson and the young man he had addressed stopped and slowly walked back towards his professor. I had the impression that you were not really following the lesson today. Is there a reason for that? He asked, put down the parchment and looked at his student. Draco looked straight into those black eyes but they still didn't tell him anything.

No Sir, I think I'm just a little tired today... He replied and lowered his head to evade his inquisitive gaze.

Snape nodded. Please note that I will not accept behaviour like this in the future. Go to your class now.

  


Draco didn't. He walked out of the classroom, through the dungeons and up to the ground floor but he didn't climb the stairs leading to the first floor where he was ought to be for his history lesson. Instead he strode through the empty corridors, to the entrance hall and through the large wooden doors leading out of the castle.

The autumn sun coloured the woods and meadows in a warm gold and a cold breeze was tearing the dying leafs off the branches of the trees in front of the school. He walked over the green grass towards the lake, gazing up at the sun and feeling its warmth on his pale skin. Having reached the sea Draco stopped and looked down at the surface which showed a rippled reflection of the sun. He took out the piece of parchment to read it one last time.

_'My son, with this I announce to you that your initiation will take place tomorrow night. We are expecting great things from you, you will make your mother and myself very proud.'_

He hadn't signed it. And he hadn't addressed him by his name, he never did. Draco had made his decision. He wasn't going to follow his father's footsteps. He looked around himself to make sure nobody was watching him, pulled out his wand, whispered _'Incendio!' _and watched the letter being destroyed by the bright flames. Just before the fire reached his hand he dropped what was left of the parchment into the deep water.

You won't have reason to be proud of me this time, father... He muttered. 

It was clear to him that he had to leave. If he stayed in the school his father would come and get him. There was no way he could start arguing with him - joining the Dark Lord had never been intended to be Draco's decision, his father had made that decision for him already before he had even been born. He looked back up to the old castle. There wasn't anyone who could help him. He couldn't trust any of his fellow students, none of the Slytherins at least. Many of their parents were Death Eaters themselves and he didn't really know any students from the other houses. He didn't know if he could trust Snape and he couldn't imagine to confide in any other teacher. So he didn't have a choice. He turned around and started walking into the sun without looking back.

  


He had been walking for hours. It had to be late afternoon already because it was getting colder and the sun was slowly setting and preparing to leave the world to the approaching night. Draco began to doubt this had been one of his best ideas. He was cold, he was tired and he was exhausted.

I'm a wizard after all, what am I doing here, walking... I could be flying... He muttered under his breath while stumbling over a vast harvest field. His cloak got caught in the stubble again and again and Draco became impatient when trying to free it, tearing it apart at the lower end. Right now some magic would have come in very handy he thought, but he couldn't risk it - it would give his whereabouts away to the Ministry. It seemed an eternity before he finally left the field behind and reached a large meadow. He stopped walking and let his body drop down onto the soft grass. Lying on his back with his arms spread wide he stared up into the darkening sky. This time I'm not going to do as you tell me... He muttered. Do you hear that? He shouted out into the empty sky above him. I won't do as you tell me! And you can't make me!

***

Do you think we would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow on our own? Ron asked during dinner.

We've been to Hogsmeade last weekend, what would you need to go there for again? Harry replied.

Ron shrugged. Just an idea... What do you think, 'Mione?

I'll be going home this weekend, remember? She replied.

Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Because it's my great-grandmother's one-hundredth birthday, I'll be going to London with my parents, I told you last week, do you ever listen?

Not if there's something to eat around. Harry replied, looking at his friend who was just wolfing down some baked potato. Food distracts him too much.

No it doesn't... Ron muttered. It's not like you'd never forget something...

Hermione looked up to the teacher's table and saw Snape rising from his chair. It wasn't unusual for him to leave the hall as one of the first but this time she was surprised to see that he didn't walk towards the doors but in the opposite direction, to where the headmaster was seated.

May I have a word with you? Snape whispered to Dumbledore. The old wizard noticed a worried undertone in his colleague's voice.

Of course. He replied and followed him a few steps away from the others towards the corner of the hall. What is it?

Draco Malfoy. He hasn't been seen ever since my potions lesson this morning. Snape explained in a low voice.

Do you think he left the castle? Would he have a reason to do something like that? Dumbledore asked. Or do you think something could have happened to him?

Well... Lucius told me that Draco was going to be initiated to the Dark Lord's circle tomorrow. Snape replied. You know I always hoped the boy wouldn't follow his father to the dark side. Maybe I was right.

The headmaster looked at him for a long time without saying anything. Thank you for informing me. He then said, turned away and strode out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a puzzled potions master.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Through the darkness of the night Draco heard the familiar rattling of a train. He knew it couldn't be the Hogwarts Express so it had to be a muggle train. Right now any train was a good train to him, he was totally fed up with walking by now. He made his way through the undergrowth and past some trees and then finally he could see the tracks. About a hundred feet away there was a small dimly lit place that seemed to be a train station which he decided to be his next destination.

***

I doubted it being possible but you are actually even more quiet tonight than usual. Minerva McGonagall said to the tall man walking next to her on their evening round through the castle. He didn't react. 

Snape looked up from the ground and turned his head to face her. 

What's on your mind? Is it because of Mr. Malfoy?

He frowned. How come you know about that?

It was hard not to hear what you and Albus were talking about at dinner.

Oh come on, at least admit you've been eavesdropping. He replied. You nearly fell out of your chair when leaning over in order to hear it.

So is that what you've been thinking about? She asked.

Snape said in a low voice. I'm afraid he might get himself into more trouble than he can handle. They walked a few steps in silence. I will go and look for him. Snape then added.

McGonagall sighed. I don't think that's the right thing to do, I mean...

Snape stopped walking to stand in front of her. Don't tell me you wouldn't go to search for one of _your_ students. He said, glaring at her.

This should not and does not have to do anything with which house a student is in. She said calmly.

Yes? If you had a Gryffindor missing for ten hours you would be running through the forest searching for him, so don't try to take the right from me to do the same. His eyes flickered angrily.

I won't. She replied, continued walking and the younger man followed her, seeming to have calmed down again. All I'm saying is that you don't even know where to look for him, where would you start?

He can't be far. He hasn't taken his broom, there's no train at this time of year and he couldn't have used the floo-system without anyone noticing it. The forest maybe, or Hogsmeade, that's the only places I can think of. Snape muttered.

Let me come with you at least.

If you insist.

I do.

***

Draco didn't have to wait too long before a train stopped at the station. He had assumed he would need a ticket for the muggle train just like he did for Hogwarts Express, but since he had no idea how and where to get such a ticket he decided to try without one. He was quite surprised when the train allowed him to enter although he didn't have one, it wouldn't have been possible to board the Hogwarts Express without a ticket. He muttered under his breath. Noticing the curious looks of the other passengers he quickly took a seat in the corner and the train set into motion. He stared out of the window into the darkness for a while, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was shaken awake again by a hand rudely grabbing his shoulder. Get up you little punk! This is no place for sleeping! When he opened his eyes he looked into the angry face of an elderly man, dressed in a blue uniform.

W... what? He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Where's your ticket? The man snapped. I bet you don't have a ticket, you little punk!

I... I... Draco stammered.

The man seized his arm, pulled him up and dragged him into the aisle. I'll get you to the police you little bastard, they'll know how to deal with you... He muttered.

Draco didn't quite know what was going on, but he knew he was in trouble. Without hesitating he stepped onto the man's foot, the guard cried out in pain, let go off his arm and Draco dashed towards the doors and out onto the platform. He knew he didn't have enough time for examining his surroundings so he just ran along the platform, across the large hall and through the glass doors leading out onto the street. He ran along the pavement and around corners until he was totally exhausted and convinced the man couldn't have followed him.

Half an hour later it started to rain. Of course... Draco muttered under his breath as he was trotting along the streets that seemed still quite crowded to him despite the time. It was already past midnight. He had recognized by now that he was in London. It would be nearly impossible for his father to find him here as long as he kept away from Diagon Alley. This was the only good thing about his situation though. He was cold, hungry and tired and didn't know where to go, so he just kept walking. The big gray houses on both sides of the street seemed to stare at him out of empty eyes. Every few steps he thought he saw something moving in the black shadows but to his relief soon realized that it had only been his imagination. He felt totally out of place in this world.

A group of obviously drunk men was walking towards him and not wanting to collide with them he had to jump aside. Noticing he had stepped onto something soft he quickly looked down and saw something moving on the ground. A boy about his age was lying on a piece of cardboard in front of the entrance of an old house and glaring up at him.

Watch your step, you bloody idiot. He muttered and turned away from him to go back to sleep.

You better watch what you're saying if you don't want to be turned into a toad! Draco replied, cursing himself for it as soon as he heard what he had just uttered. He had never been really good at making friends but this definitely wasn't a good start. And more than that he knew he should better not run around telling muggles that he was a wizard, for most of them believed there were no such things as wizards, witches and magic.

The boy slowly turned back around to face him. Er... what? He asked at complete loss of understanding.

I... um... I meant to say... Draco stammered.

The boy ran a hand through his unruly green hair and sat up. His clothes looked dirty, old and worn. He looked at Draco out of narrowed eyes. You're not from around here, are you? He asked.

No, not really. Draco replied.

So what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?

That's none of your business. Draco snapped.

Fine. People around here call me Del. The boy said and held out his hand to Draco. You have a name too?

He muttered while slowly shaking the boy's hand.

Weird name that. Del replied. Anyway, you're hungry? Still have a sandwich left from my dinner. You want it?

Draco rather wanted to decline but he really was hungry. He replied. I mean, it would be really nice of you...

Yeah, yeah, I got the point. The boy said and held out a sandwich wrapped in white paper to him. Why don't you sit down here, it's raining, in case you haven't noticed.

Draco followed the invitation, sat down and began to eat.

So where are you from? Del asked.

Can't tell you. Draco replied.

I see... someone's searching for you, right?

Yes, something like that.

Del was talking quite a lot although Draco didn't really join the conversation. He didn't know what to say to a muggle, never having spoken to one before. And he was too tired anyway. Del also seemed to have noticed that.

Hey you look really tired. He said. I've got something to do now so if you want to you can have my blanket and sleep a little so at least nobody will take my place, deal?

Yes, sure. Draco replied and the other boy jumped up.

Keep an eye on my stuff, will you. I'll see you later then! He said and ran down the street.

Draco watched him disappear behind the next corner, wrapped the old blanket around his shoulders, leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

***

Albus Dumbledore was waiting in front of the Great Hall. It was very early in the morning and still dark outside. Not many students were coming down to the hall for breakfast this early, only the Quidditch teams wanting to practice this morning as well as some of their fans. He smiled when he saw Snape striding along the corridor, motioned him to follow and walked away a few steps from the doors.

I hear you have been searching for Mr. Malfoy on your own last night? He asked in a low voice.

Yes, I have.

Dumbledore nodded. Have you spoken to Lucius?

No, not yet. Snape replied. If I would I suppose he would blame the school for his son's disappearance. You know he has been trying to get you out of here forever and this might provide him with another reason. However, I'm convinced he would have informed me if his son was with him.

The headmaster hesitated. Very well. He then said. Maybe it would be best to keep it secret for now, otherwise - in case you are right about Draco's reasons - we might risk to set the Death Eaters on his trail. Still, if we haven't heard of him until the end of the day we will have to inform the Ministry.

I'll leave that decision to you. Snape turned to walk back to the doors leading into the Great Hall.

Oh, Severus? The old wizard called after him. Would you do me a favour?

Snape stopped and slowly turned around again. Whenever the headmaster asked him like that he would give him a task that involved either something or someone he despised.

Of course. He replied nonetheless.

Would you please take Miss Granger to the train station in Hogsmeade? I don't like the idea of sending the students out alone this early, when it's still dark outside, a girl especially.

Getting up early seemed to have its drawbacks. Maybe he should just have stayed in bed till lunch. Snape didn't ask why the girl would want to go to the train station - simply because he didn't care at all. Still Dumbledore either felt the need to explain or maybe just thought five thirty in the morning was an appropriate time for a nice little conversation.

She will be visiting London with her parents over the weekend. The old wizard said.

Snape muttered.

It's her great grandmother's birthday.

Is it...

One hundred years, not a bad age for a muggle, is it?

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice this wasn't going to turn into anything like a conversation. He heard footsteps and a second later Hermione Granger came running along the corridor, a small suitcase in her hand. Ah, there you are, Miss Granger. The headmaster greeted her.

Good morning Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape. She replied and smiled. Dumbledore returned her smile. Snape rolled his eyes before turning around to face her.

Yes, I think you two should be leaving now. The old wizard said. Professor Snape will be accompanying you to the train station. He added, noticing the blank look on the girl's face.

Snape sighed inaudibly. Follow. I don't have all day. He then muttered, turned away and strode along the corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him. It wasn't a long walk over to Hogsmeade but dragging along the little know-it-all it definitely would be.

Hermione flashed the headmaster a quick smile, picked up her suitcase and ran after her professor.

  


It was still dark, it was cold and they had arrived too early at the train station. Or maybe the train was late. Snape didn't have the faintest idea when the train was due and didn't intend to ask the girl standing next to him. She had been quiet until now and he surely wouldn't want to risk anything by making her start talking. They were the only people at the station. Snape contemplated if he had fulfilled his duty by now. He had taken the girl to the station, actually he could leave now, couldn't he? Then again, now that he was already here he could just as well wait.

Um... you don't have to wait, I'm sure it will only be a few minutes until the train... Hermione's voice trailed off when his icy glare met her eyes. She lowered her head and stared down at the tracks. She supposed Dumbledore had told him to take care that she would get onto the train. They stood in silence for a few more minutes. He once again thought about asking her when the train was due but since knowing wouldn't change anything he refrained from doing so.

Looks like the train is late, it should have been here five minutes ago. Hermione said. She didn't expect an answer but saying this felt at least a little less awkward than standing there in complete silence.

Snape muttered, put his arms behind his back and started to slowly pace up and down the small train station.

Watching him Hermione wondered if he was doing that because he was cold, because he was bored or simply out of habit. The sky was turning from black into gray. She just hoped it wouldn't be long now.

'Finally' was the one word that came to both their minds when the train arrived another seven minutes later. Feeling the need to say something, Hermione muttered a quick 'Thank you for waiting', grabbed her suitcase and boarded the train.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold made Draco wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times and remembered where he was and why he was there. Looking around himself he saw that the strange green-haired boy had returned. He was standing at the selling window of a Café only a few steps away. Draco got up from the ground and stretched his arms above his head. He couldn't remember ever having slept that uncomfortable before. His back hurt, he had a stiff neck and he was quite sure he had caught himself a cold. The moment he started to feel how much he missed Hogwarts it suddenly hit him that today was the day he was supposed to become a Death Eater. The sleepiness he had felt was immediately replaced by anxiety. They would search for him and when they did they would sooner or later find him.

Slept well? The green-haired boy asked and sat down on the stairs.

Draco replied curtly and rubbed his neck. 

Del didn't seem offended by this, he grinned. So what are you up to today?

I'll leave, they are probably already searching for me. Draco had made up his plan the night before. He knew it might not be a good idea, but it was the only thing he had been able to come up with.

Who are 'they'? The other boy asked.

You wouldn't understand. Draco turned his head and looked down the street.

Hm, okay.

Well, thank you for your help. Draco muttered. He found it hard to thank someone. And he didn't have much experience with it.

Good luck then.

Draco nodded, turned away and quickly walked down the street. The green-haired boy looked after him until he vanished in the crowd of business men on their way to work.

  


***

  


Hermione ran down the stairs of the hotel she and her parents were staying in, walked across the entrance hall and out onto the street. It was a bright and sunny but still very cold day. She was glad to finally get away from her family for a few hours - she had never particularly liked family celebrations. And being in a city like London she knew some better things to do with her time than drinking tea with her relatives. The traffic lights turned green, she quickly crossed the street and walked up the small hill. She didn't quite know where she wanted to go so she just strolled along the small street looking at the shop windows.

She saw him standing in a small side street she crossed. Although acknowledging his presence she didn't really realize he was there and walked on, stopped after a few steps and turned back. It really was Draco Malfoy, leaning against a red brick wall and staring down at the ground. She had noticed that Draco had missed their transfigurations class the day before and she had heard rumours that he might have run away but still hadn't expected to just run into him when walking along the street. She didn't really want to have anything to do with this but the way he was standing there, on his own, staring at his feet, he looked quite miserable to her, so she walked over to him. Draco didn't seem to notice her until she was standing next to him. He looked up and frowned.

Granger, what are you doing here... He muttered.

That's just what I was about to ask you too. She replied.

None of your business. He snapped.

So you really ran away? The whole school must be out searching for you by now.

Get lost, Granger. He muttered, turned away and started to slowly walk down the small street.

Hermione was worried about him - although she didn't want to be. And she didn't know why she was. He had been rude to her now and he had been mean to her and her friends ever since they first met. Still she followed him. With a few quick steps she had caught up with him, reached out and grabbed his arm.

What's your bloody problem! Malfoy shouted at her. Go away, leave me alone!

What's _your_ problem!

They stood in silence for a few moments.

You're a mudblood, you can't understand... Draco said softly.

Excuse me? Hermione said angrily. I'm just trying to help you and all you are doing is insulting me!

I can't remember asking for your help! Malfoy hissed. I... I didn't mean to insult you... He added in a low voice, lowering his gaze to stare at the ground again.

Hermione was definitely surprised by this. She couldn't imagine Malfoy not wanting to insult her and even less had she expected to ever hear him apologizing to her.

Are you all right? She asked.

As I said before, I don't need your help. I have to leave now. He said calmly and walked away from her again. And again, she followed.

Where are you going?

Somewhere where I won't be forced to make this decision. He said slowly.

What decision?

Draco suddenly stopped and looked around himself. Seeing that the street was empty except for him and his fellow student he pulled out his wand and took a deep breath. He raised it above his head, waved it and then quickly let his hand drop and touched the ground with the tip of his wand, shouting _'Via Tempus!'_. A flash of light raced down from above and hit the street right where he had touched the concrete with his wand and then a low rattling sound could be heard, coming from very far away but quickly approaching the place where the two students where standing.

What did you do! Hermione cried, her voice sounding weak against the rattling sound.

Called the train. Malfoy replied dryly.

What train!

The Aeonexpress.

Hermione stared at him out of wide eyes. What?! How do you know... I mean, you mustn't....

She couldn't finish her sentence. A gush of air hit her hard and made her stumble backwards and suddenly right in front of her in the middle of the street she saw the train. It was the strangest train she had ever seen and that was not only because it hovered a few inches above the concrete, not seeming to need any tracks. The engine looked very old, bearing some resemblance to the Hogwarts Express. The carriages didn't go quite well with the engine or with one another. One seemed to have been taken straight from a London subway train, another one might once have been part of the Orient Express while the next one was made of shiny silvery metal and with its black windows and flashing lights looked more like a spaceship than a train. 

Draco seemed to be nearly as surprised as Hermione. He obviously hadn't quite known what to expect when calling the train. All he knew was that no wizard was allowed to do what he had just done because the Ministry had already about two centuries ago decided that it was very dangerous to allow every witch and wizard to travel around in time whenever they felt like it. Azkaban awaited everyone who didn't follow this rule. Draco didn't care. Who knew if Azkaban would even still exist where he was going. With a swishing sound the doors of the carriages opened, one after another. Draco put his wand back beneath his cloak and stepped towards the door of the second carriage, the one that looked like a subway train.

Wait, you can't do that! Hermione called out to him.

Just mind your own business! Draco snapped at her and jumped onto the train.

Hermione looked up and down the street and contemplated what to do when she heard the doors closing again, one after the other, starting from the end of the train. Come on, Malfoy, get off that train! She tried to convince him although she was quite sure he didn't care. Damn you. She muttered, saw the door of the third carriage fall closed, took a few quick steps and jumped onto the train. The door closed right behind her and a second later the train set into motion.

  


Out on the street the green-haired boy stepped out from the shadows of the entrance to an old warehouse. He folded his arms in front of his chest, looked up at the magic train slowly rising up into the air and sighed inaudibly.

  


Hermione saw Draco sitting in a seat at the window at the end of the carriage and ran along the aisle to sit down in the row in front of him. The train hovered in the air by now, high above the streets and houses of London. It started to move very suddenly, gaining speed fast and only a moment later it was racing through an infinite blackness towards its unknown destination.

Hope you know you got yourself into quite some trouble with this. Draco muttered, staring out of the window into the darkness.

Hermione turned to face him, her back against the window. You are the one who got both of us into trouble! She replied.

I told you to get lost, remember!

Hermione said, not being in the mood to argue with him. Especially because she knew he was right. So now that we're here... why did you do that?

None of your business.

Don't be such an idiot... She muttered, leaned her head against the window glass and closed her eyes. 

Draco looked at her for a long time. Fine, what the hell... He said. My father expects me to join Voldemort. Hermione opened her eyes when he said that name. I don't want to. Guess that surprises you, Granger, doesn't it? Everyone thinks I'm already one of them...

Actually yes, I'm surprised. She replied. More by your courage though than by the fact that you don't want to be a Death Eater.

Shows pretty much courage to run away from your decisions rather than dealing with the consequences... He muttered.

Still better than to just give in.

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when Draco stood up, looked out of the window at the end of the car and then walked along the aisle to look out of the window at the other end. Doesn't look like there was anyone else on this train. He said when he returned to his place.

I don't think a lot of wizards dare to call the train. So where is it going anyway? Hermione asked.

To a time where I won't be forced to make that decision.

When would that be?

Draco shrugged his shoulders. I have no idea. Probably a time in which Voldemort doesn't even exist. Might be the past, might be the future.

Well, let's wait and see then. Hermione whispered more to herself than to her fellow student and closed her eyes again.

  


***

  


The Aeonexpress floated silently through time and space and Albus Dumbledore poured himself a cup of tea. The sky had cleared up by now, only a few white fluffy clouds were to be seen and warm rays of sunlight were shining through the room's windows. The wizard walked over to the window and looked down onto the castle grounds. Everything seemed happy and peaceful, like a picture from a book of fairy tales. Until he saw the large gray owl which was flying right towards him. He quickly opened the window, stepped aside and the bird raced right past him to land on his desk. Sitting there it spread its wings and hooted angrily and the headmaster noticed the red collar it was wearing.

Oh, so you're an urgent Ministry owl. He said softly and put his cup onto the windowsill. I just hope... He muttered under his breath, reached out and took the parchment from off the bird's foot. The owl obviously wasn't meant to wait for his reply and immediately set off again. When the old wizard opened the letter and read the first few lines his expression darkened. He muttered and shook his head.

  


***

  


When Hermione opened her eyes again she realized that she must have been fallen asleep. Turning around to Draco she saw that he was sleeping as well. Outside it was still pitch black and all that could be heard was a low continuous humming sound. She pulled back her sleeve and looked at her watch: the hands weren't moving. Of course not. Would she have thought about it she wouldn't have expected it to work. The neon lights that illuminated the carriage flickered and Hermione felt like the train was slowing down.

She whispered. Draco? Wake up. 

He slowly opened his eyes. 

I think we're there... wherever that might be.

_When_ever more likely. He replied, took a deep breath and looked out of the window. The blackness turned into gray and the blurry outlines of large buildings came into view.

They quickly realized that they had returned to the exact place from where their journey had started. Not much seemed to have changed, the only thing they noticed when the doors opened was that the weather had become significantly colder and darker. And it was raining. Draco slowly stepped outside and Hermione followed him but hesitated when she reached the door.

Do you really think we should do that? She asked.

I reached my destination, so I'm getting off that train, whatever you do is up to you. He looked around himself and then started to walk up the street.

Hermione called after him. She had no idea what would happen if she would just stay on the train so maybe she should rather try to stick to Malfoy.

_Aeonexpress Incorporated would like to thank you for travelling with us and to wish you a pleasant stay._ Hermione winced when she suddenly heard the voice echoing through the train. _The passengers in possession of a return ticket will please note that the train will leave again in exactly ninety-nine minutes. Thank you for your attention._

Return ticket? She whispered to herself and jumped out of the train. She looked at her watch and noticed the hands had started moving again. Knowing the train would be waiting here for another ninety-nine minutes she could just as well follow Malfoy.

Hey, wait for me! She called after him, Draco turned around and seeing that she was following him he decided to at least walk a little slower. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have her around, after all he didn't quite know his way through a muggle London, no matter in what time.

  


***

  


Dumbledore had decided to keep this staff meeting small, actually he didn't think it made sense to inform anyone else besides Professors McGonagall and Snape, being heads of the houses the two missing students were in. When he entered the staff room he smiled at seeing them both already waiting for him there. He noticed that Minerva seemed worried and Severus seemed, well, nothing at all, as usual.

Why did you ask us to come here, Albus? McGonagall asked even before the headmaster had taken his seat. Did you hear anything about Mr. Malfoy?

Yes, unfortunately I have. The old wizard replied and hearing this Snape raised his gaze from the fascinating oaken tabletop he usually studied during staff meetings and looked up at the headmaster instead.

About an hour ago I received a letter from the Ministry which states that Mr. Malfoy seems to have called the time-travelling train. Dumbledore explained.

Snape sighed inaudibly. That stupid kid, he thought.

The Ministry also informed me that Miss Granger was with him at that time and entered the train, too. She was not the one who called it though.

Another stupid kid, Snape thought. He really would have expected a little more common sense from the Gryffindor girl.

Oh my goodness, why did they do something like that? McGonagall said. They know what consequences this will have! How can Mr. Malfoy even know how to call the train!

Death Eater's knowledge. Snape said in a low voice. Some of them still know how to do it.

Well, I suppose they didn't travel to the past, if they would have we should know that by now... McGonagall said thoughtfully.

I'm afraid you're mistaken there, Minerva. Dumbledore replied. It is possible that they actually did travel to the past. By this they may have changed that past and thus created a new timeline which would not allow them to ever return to the future which is our present.

McGonagall nodded slowly, still waiting for the information to settle. Snape went back to staring at the table. Logical thinking had never been difficult for him but time-travelling theories tended to make his head spin. Probably because time itself had always been completely illogical to him.

So actually there is nothing we can do? Snape asked after a few seconds of silence.

Waiting is the only action that makes sense in this situation. The headmaster replied. It is still possible that they might find a way to return to this time. And if they travelled to the future, we may just have to wait for the time to go by.

  



	4. Chapter 4

So where are we going? Hermione asked after they had been walking along the dark empty street for quite a while.

You know your way around here, don't you, Granger? Draco asked. How do we get to Diagon Alley?

They had just reached the end of the narrow street and Hermione stopped to look around. She quickly recognized her surroundings, things didn't look very different, if it hadn't been for the change in weather she would not have believed they had actually travelled anywhere.

Down that street. It's not very far. She said, Draco nodded and set off. Hermione glanced around once more and then followed him.

Most of the people they passed didn't even seem to notice them, only some of the busy muggles wearing suits and carrying black briefcases threw strange glances at Draco. Hermione was convinced they did this because of the way he was dressed, he was still wearing his school uniform and his cloak after all. 

A few minutes later they had reached the street that lead to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Suddenly they heard cries from the busy main street, stopped and whirled around. There was a sudden movement in the crowd. People started to run into different directions, away from five men dressed in black robes who were standing in the middle of the street. As the crowd dispersed Draco spotted two lifeless bodies lying on the ground in front of the five men. There was a flash of green light and a woman who had been running away from them fell down to the ground. Hermione stood there petrified with shock and stared at what was going on. Draco grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along a few steps further down the road.

Come on, we have to get away from here! He hissed. She nodded, turned around and they both ran down the street.

They didn't stop before they had reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. What was going on there! Hermione said, still panting for breath. How can they do that in the middle of a busy street, why wasn't there anyone there to stop them!

I have no idea... Draco muttered. There should have been someone from the Ministry as soon as the first spell was cast... In there, right? Draco asked and motioned towards the front door of the pub. He had been here only once before, coming from a wizarding family he had usually travelled to Diagon Alley through their fireplace. Hermione nodded and they slowly opened the door. Inside it was dark and the air was heavy with smoke. There weren't many people in the room and the few wizards sitting at the tables in the corners didn't even look up when they entered. They quickly walked across the pub, out through the back door and Hermione opened the passage to Diagon Alley. It was raining and the street was empty. Looking around they noticed that many of the shops were closed. And not only temporarily it seemed since the windows had been boarded up.

That shop up there, maybe we can use their fireplace. Draco said.

To get to Hogwarts?

Yes. I'm sure they can tell us what's going on here.

Some small bells were ringing nervously when they opened the door to the small shop and an old witch appeared behind the counter from out of the shadows.

Out here all on your own you two? She croaked.

Draco replied. We need to use your fireplace.

The strange old woman eyed him suspiciously. Is that a school uniform you're wearing there?

Draco frowned but didn't reply anything. So can we use the fireplace now?

She shook her head. No, no, no, young man. I can't allow everyone who comes into this shop to travel through my fireplace and use up my floopowder.

Draco began searching his pockets, pulled out some coins and placed them on the counter in front of the witch. She reached out to touch them but he quickly put his hand on the coins. The fireplace? He asked.

Yes, yes, use it, it's back there. She said and motioned towards a door behind her back. Draco nodded, took his hand off the coins and the old witch greedily collected the money while the two students walked over to the door. The fireplace was on the left side of the room. Draco took the jar of floopowder from the shelf and put a few hands full into his pockets.

What are you doing that for? Hermione asked.

Just to make sure we'll be able to get back. He replied. I'll go first. Draco stepped into the fireplace, tossed the floopowder down, barked and disappeared in the flickering flames. Hermione waited only a few seconds until the flames had died down again and then followed him.

  


Looks like this hasn't been opened for quite a while either. Draco said while Hermione got up from the ground and dusted the ash off her clothes. Looking around she understood what he was talking about. The shop was dark, everything was dusty and the shelves were empty. On the ground there was shattered glass from the broken shop window. The street outside wasn't very crowded, only a few people hurried past the shop. Draco slowly stepped outside through the broken window and looked around. At least half of the shops he could see were closed and a lot of the houses looked quite dilapidated but all in all things still looked better around here than in Diagon Alley. Slowly he started to walk down the street.

Hermione called after him and he stopped and turned around. We have only about half an hour before the train will leave and it will take us at least twenty minutes to get back there.

Draco hesitated for a moment. You go back. He then said. I'll come after you as soon as I found out what's going on here.

You'll never make it back there in time. Hermione replied.

I'll take care of that. And if I'm not back in time you can still try to make the train wait until I arrive, all right?

Hermione nodded. She didn't think she could actually make the train stay but she could at least try. And if Draco really wouldn't get there in time at least she would be able to return and tell Dumbledore and the others about what had happened. Fine, I'm going. But don't forget, you don't have much time. She said, took off her watch and handed it over to Draco. Thirty-four minutes now exactly.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of floopowder. You'll need this, I didn't see any by the fireplace. He said, gave it to her and turned to leave. Take care. He added in a low voice and set off down the street while Hermione climbed back into the shop through the broken window.

She walked across the dusty floor to the fireplace at the other end of the room, stepped inside, raised her hand to throw down the floopowder and then hesitated. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to split up, maybe she should rather go with him, he might need her help after all.

You really have to go now. Someone said.

Hermione whirled around upon hearing the unexpected voice and saw a boy slowly walking towards her from the dark corner. He seemed to be about her age, his clothes looked old and worn and his hair was bright green.

Who are _you_? She asked.

I'm a friend of Draco. He replied.

I didn't think he had any friends around here. She said, eyeing him curiously.

Well, he does. The boy said and took another step towards her. And you really do have to leave now. You won't make it in time if you don't. He added in a very serious voice.

What do you know about...

Enough to know that you have to go. Now.

Hermione nodded slowly. Yes, I know... She whispered and opened her hand to let the floopowder fall down. Green flames rose up in the fireplace and the very moment she vanished from the dark room someone else appeared right next to the green-haired boy. He looked about the same age but he was wearing a suit that was just as gray as his hair and his eyes.

So, Del, straightened everything out again? He asked in a low voice.

Why am I not surprised to see you here? Del asked, really not sounding very surprised. And yes, I do hope so.

You're aware of the fact that you could have caused quite a mess with this, aren't you? I mean, his father would have found him just like he was supposed to if you hadn't...

Yeah, yeah, I know. Del cut him off. And had I known that last night already you know very well that I wouldn't have interfered.

But of course you couldn't know, I suppose that's why we're taught not to interfere with anything at all, right?

It's just way more fun than only watching all the time... Del muttered and the other boy rolled his eyes at this.

You'll never learn it, will you? Let's just hope you managed to fix everything now and this won't get you into any trouble.

Del took a deep breath and looked around. Let's just go now, shall we?

The gray-haired boy nodded, raised his hand, snapped his fingers and disappeared and a second later the green-haired boy followed his example.

  


***

  


Draco met only few people on his way. He stopped when he saw the door to the Three Broomsticks. The pub seemed to still be open so he decided to have a look inside, maybe there he would meet someone he knew.

It was very quiet, too quiet regarding the fact that there were quite a lot of people sitting at the tables. But most of them weren't talking and those who were kept their voices low. Some of them looked up from their drinks when he opened the door, eyed him curiously and quickly looked away again. He let his gaze travel through the room but didn't recognize any of the faces so he turned around to leave again. After taking a few steps towards the door he stopped and threw another glance at the faraway corner. The man sitting at the table seemed strangely familiar to him. Slowly Draco started walking towards him. 

The man was sitting in a dimly lit corner of the room, he was wearing an old and worn cloak and streaks of his wet gray hair were hanging down in front of his empty eyes. Draco now realized he really knew him. When he stood right next to the table the man slowly raised his head to look at him but he seemed to gaze right through him. Draco raised his hand in front of the man's eyes. He didn't even blink.

Professor Lupin? Draco asked in a low voice. Is it really you?

A weak smile crossed the man's face. It is. He said in a hoarse voice. Mr. Malfoy.

Draco stared at him for a few seconds. He had definitely grown older and he looked very tired and exhausted, but it wasn't the kind of exhaustion that would wear off too easily. What happened to you? Draco said. I mean, you... His voice trailed off.

I can't see, I'm blind, is that what you wanted to say? It happened a long time ago.

What's going on here, Professor? Everything is so... different.

No use for the 'professor' anymore, Mr. Malfoy. Lupin replied sadly. A lot of things have changed since you left. There have been... Suddenly he stopped talking and raised his head as if he was trying to listen to a sound very far away. Draco winced when he grabbed his arm. Go. Back to the castle. Quickly. They're coming. Lupin hissed.

Draco replied. Who are 'they'?

Lupin said once more and pushed him towards the back door.

Draco realized Lupin obviously meant what he was saying and didn't hesitate any longer. He pushed the door open and jumped outside. It was slowly getting darker and colder. He didn't even look back and started to run down the street that would lead him back to Hogwarts.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Draco carefully pushed the door open and stepped into the entrance hall. The castle seemed strangely familiar to him but at the same time it felt like he had never been here before. The large wooden door fell closed behind him and he was left standing in complete darkness. He stood motionless for a moment and listened, perceiving nothing but silence. Suddenly he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and spun around.

We have been waiting for your return for a long time, Mr. Malfoy. The voice sounded hoarse but still he recognized it. Out of the shadows stepped a tall man. His once black hair had a lot of gray streaks in it and the elegant stride that had suited him so well when he was younger had been replaced by a slower way of moving, his steps supported by a walking-stick he held in his left hand. He was dressed in his usual black robes and was wearing black leather gloves.

Professor Snape? Draco asked.

Yes indeed, Mr. Malfoy. Snape replied and stood right in front of his former student. His black eyes seemed tired and empty, drained of all life that used to flicker deep inside of them. 

What do you mean, you have been waiting for me?

Miss Granger told us about everything when she returned. Snape replied in a low voice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver hourglass attached to a necklace. It's time for you to go back now.

No... I can't go back. Draco muttered. My father...

Yes, I know. Still you have to go back. You will be safe at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore... Snape paused. He told me to give this to you. He held out the chain to the young man.

Draco hesitated, noticed that Snape's hand was trembling slightly and quickly took the necklace from him. It's a Time-Turner. Snape explained.

What happened to Professor Dumbledore? Draco asked, still staring at the small hourglass in his hand. He couldn't see the pain and sadness that crossed his professor's face.

The less you know of your future, the better, Draco.

Is he... He's dead, right?

Snape sighed. Yes, he died.

Draco asked. I mean, if I know how, maybe there is something I can do, maybe I can change...

Snape interrupted him. Messing with the flow of time without exception leads to unpredictable and often disastrous outcomes.

But if you just tell me... Did we win? Or did we lose?

In wars like this there are no winners or losers, there are only those who are left. He said softly. Don't think I would not... It was the last promise I made to Albus. I had to promise him not to try and change his or anybody else's fate.

So he's not the only one? Draco asked. Who else? Just tell me what happened, tell me and I can warn you when I get back so... His voice trailed off when he saw Snape smile, a very sad smile, showing he had given up fighting long ago. Malfoy stared at him out of large eyes, searching for the person he once knew but failing to see anything but a beaten man.

Go home, Draco. Snape whispered. Don't tell me about it, don't tell anyone about what you have seen or heard.

Draco wanted to protest but he knew he wouldn't change his mind so he simply nodded. Snape took an old folded piece of parchment from his vest's pocket and handed it over to his student. The instructions on how to use the Time-Turner. Albus wrote it down for you. You will have to go back seventeen years and twenty-three days exactly. 

But... what about the Ministry? I mean, I called the train, that comes close to using one of the Unforgivables...

Don't worry about that. Everything will be taken care of by the time you return. With this said Snape turned away and slowly walked back into the darkness he had come from. Just one thing... The man stopped but didn't turn around. He was speaking in a low voice, choosing each of his words very carefully. When you return, tell me to not give Miss Granger detention for cursing Weasley in my class.

Hermione? Why, did something happen to her? Draco asked.

Farewell, Mr. Malfoy. Snape muttered and vanished into the long corridor, leaving Draco on his own again. A slim gray tabby cat jumped down from where it had been sitting on the stairs and followed the wizard.

  


Snape listened to his own footsteps echoing through the empty hallway as he walked towards the small door leading out of the castle. He stopped by a window next to the door and gazed over to the Quidditch field which was hidden beneath a dense layer of white mist. To one who didn't know, the silhouettes of the gravestones lined up on the former playing field would have been invisible, but Snape knew them well. In his mind he could see each of the letters engraved in the marble stones. He knew the inscriptions by heart, having been present at each of the funerals. He wished he could have told Draco about everything, he wished he could have changed this future, but he also knew that Dumbledore had been right when he had made him promise not to do so. Maybe the fact that he returned would change something. A different timeline. Maybe. Still he had to tell him about the Gryffindor girl. She shouldn't have died, she had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he himself had made her be there. Snape opened the small wooden door and slowly stepped out into the cold to walk over to the graveyard. He needed to tell the headmaster that he had fulfilled his duty.

  


Draco wanted to ask him a million more questions but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He suddenly realized why the castle seemed so odd to him. It was too quiet. It wasn't that late yet, there should still have been students awake. But he could neither see nor hear any students. No teacher prowled about the school, there was no hooting of school-owls, no slamming of doors, not even the sound of the moving staircases. Taking a closer look at his surroundings he noticed that all the picture frames were holding empty portraits. The people had disappeared from the paintings, all that was left were empty rooms, empty chairs and empty meadows. The stone walls looked old and dirty and so did the wooden planks covering the ground. This place had nothing in common with the Hogwarts Draco knew. It was a deserted and run-down castle, having lost all its beauty and splendor. He folded the parchment to put it into his pocket but then decided it would be better not to take it back with him and dropped it onto the dusty ground. He looked around himself one last time, put the golden chain around his neck, turned the hourglass exactly like Dumbledore had written it down and closed his eyes.

  


His feet left the ground and a strong force pulled away his body. He was glad he had closed his eyes just like the headmaster had suggested in his letter because he was convinced if he had kept them open this journey would have made him feel very very sick. His body seemed to float through the air, strong currents throwing him into different directions. Suddenly there was solid ground beneath his feet again and he opened his eyes.

There you are, Mr. Malfoy! I see everything worked out just as I had planned it. Albus Dumbledore came walking towards him across the entrance hall, smiling broadly.

'Not quite I fear...' Draco thought to himself. It sent a shiver down his spine to see the man of whose death he had just learned a few minutes ago standing in front of him and hearing the chatter of students in the warmly lit halls of the castle.

Are you feeling all right? The headmaster asked when Draco didn't reply anything. I suppose you might have had quite a long journey.

Draco stammered. Slowly he was really beginning to feel better. At least the walls around him had stopped moving and the ground wasn't shaking anymore. He took the chain from his neck and handed the Time-Turner back to Dumbledore.

Ah, yes, I think I should take this back.

When did I come back? Draco asked. I mean, when is now?

It is friday evening, exactly one week and ten hours after you left. The headmaster explained. Would you follow me up to my office please? I think there are some things I have to tell you about. Draco nodded and followed him up the stairs.

  


Draco found it hard to follow the headmaster's words. The only thing on his mind was the future he had seen. He wanted to tell him about it so desperately but he knew he couldn't do that, it was just too dangerous.

Dumbledore seemed to notice his student wasn't really listening to what he said. Mr. Malfoy, I know that you might have seen things that you feel the urge to inform us about. The old wizard said and sat down in his chair. But no matter how wrong it might seem to you now...

I know. Draco interrupted him.

We should go back to discussing the present then. Your father does not yet know that you have returned or where you have been...

Are you sure? Draco asked.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise. Of course I am, how could he know?

Draco fiddled with his cloak and stared at the ground. Professor Snape might have told him... He muttered.

The old wizard smiled. No, Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to worry about that. Draco sighed in relief. When he had seen Snape in the future it had been obvious that he wasn't on the dark side anymore, but of course Draco couldn't know for sure exactly when he had left the Dark Lord. And from what Miss Granger told us I assume you don't want to join his side either?

Not if I have a choice. My father won't accept it though.

Dumbledore replied thoughtfully. You are obviously aware of the consequences this decision would have for you. Please think about it well before you decide what you are going to do, but if you are going to act against your father's will, be assured that we are all going to support you as good as we can.

Thank you, Sir, I appreciate that. Draco rose from his chair. If you'd excuse me now, I have to go and see Professor Snape, there's something I have to tell him.

  


Down in the dungeons it was dark, cold and quiet which reminded Draco a lot of the state the whole school would be in seventeen years from now. He quickly chased the memories away when he reached the door leading to Snape's office, raised his hand and knocked.

Come in. Snape muttered, sounding quite annoyed. Draco walked in and closed the door behind himself. When Snape looked up from his desk he didn't seem to be surprised at all.

So it worked. He simply said.

'Looks like it.' Draco thought to himself. He replied and Snape went back to grading some essays.

Professor, there is something I have to tell you. About the future.

Snape dropped his quill onto the table and looked up again. You must not tell anyone about what you know. He whispered, wearing a very serious expression.

I know, but this one thing... You yourself, in the future, you told me to tell you this when I get back here.

Did I... Snape was obviously surprised about his future self's actions. Since I probably will have a very good reason to do so, go ahead. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms in front of his chest.

You told me to tell you not to give Hermione Granger detention for cursing Ron Weasley in your class. Draco said. I suppose it will make sense to you, some time in the future... He added, seeing the blank look on his teacher's face.

Yes, you're probably right about that. Snape muttered.

Well, I'll be leaving then... Draco said, making some steps backwards.

Just a moment, Mr. Malfoy. Snape stopped him. I understand that you have to make a very difficult decision...

I already made my decision. Draco interrupted him. I... well, I hope you will be supporting me.

The wizard nodded and for a split second Draco thought he had seen something like pride in his eyes. He smiled and left the office to go back up to his common room.

Snape still stared at the door for a few minutes after he had left. Unlike nearly everyone else he had always thought it probable that Draco would not follow his father. Still he had not tried to talk to the boy when Lucius had told him that his son was going to be initiated to the Death Eaters. Maybe he should have. It might have made things easier. Since he hadn't he probably had to thank Hermione Granger's Gryffindorish courage for Draco's return. And this was something he didn't like at all.

  


Lucius Malfoy hadn't been very delighted to hear about his son's failure. Still there was not much he could do, Draco was staying at Hogwarts, well protected from his family's influence and Lucius couldn't quite walk into the Ministry of Magic and complain about Dumbledore keeping his son from becoming a Death Eater. 

As a natural talent when it came to being an actor and a liar Snape had easily gotten used to his new role in this game, keeping Draco out of the reach of the Death Eaters and at the same time pretending towards Lucius that he was doing everything he could to convince the boy of turning his back on Dumbledore. 

Draco had started to dissociate from his former friends for most of their parents were followers of the Dark Lord as well and was seen on his own most of the time - it was difficult for him to make some new friends.

Three weeks after Draco had returned Snape saw him flash a shy smile at Hermione Granger when the fifth years were entering Professor Binns' classroom for an unannounced general test. It reminded him that he hadn't yet told the girl that he appreciated the courage she had showed by following Draco. 

That test had been Dumbledore's idea, he had thought it would be a better way of preparing the students for their exams. Most of the students though seemed quite unhappy and looked at Snape as if he was the one responsible for this. He knew he was the person they would expect to come up with something so cruel and unfair. Snape smiled at the thought.

As soon as the last student - Neville Longbottom - had entered the classroom, Snape followed him inside and closed the door. Seeing the anxiety grow in the students' faces while McGonagall handed out the questions, Snape was glad nobody had had such a brilliant idea while he had still been a student at this school.

  


McGonagall was sitting at the desk in the front of the room and keeping a sharp eye on the students while Snape was pacing up and down the room to make sure everyone kept their attention to their own work.

Hermione was staring down at the paper in front of her, reading question twenty-one for the hundredth time. 'How many magic runes are needed for an Alagonian rune oracle? What an incredibly stupid question.' She thought to herself. How could they regard something like that as basic knowledge? She didn't take any divination classes and thus didn't have the faintest idea. To her the answer could be anything between 'some' and 'quite a lot'. She looked up and made sure none of the teachers was watching her.

She whispered. Although she doubted he had ever paid a lot of attention to Professor Trelawney, she hoped he at least knew that much. He glanced over at her. Question twenty-one. She whispered. He looked down onto his paper, found the answer, leaned over to her and felt McGonagall's glare. Giving Hermione a curt apologetic smile he quickly looked away again.

Snape slowly walked along the tables until he reached the place where Hermione was sitting. He stood behind her and looked over her shoulder down at the paper in front of her. When he read the question she had left unanswered he remembered well that he had never thought the world of divination classes either. He leaned over her a little and whispered so softly nobody else could hear it before he continued with his round through the classroom.

  


-end-

  


  


**************

  


Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed - I love you all for that ;)

  


shadowycat: Thank you. Still more questions than answers I suppose - hope you still liked it. Glad to hear you thought Del was interesting because he and his friend are taken from an original story of mine. You're right about them being some sort of time guardians, trying to straighten things out and accidentally causing even more chaos.

  



End file.
